


Colored Out the Line

by Bellustyles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellustyles/pseuds/Bellustyles
Summary: Summary: AU where Louis gets stood up for a date and doesn’t care much of the situation, finds comfort in food, and stumbles upon a guy wearing pink converse and playing Shania Twain’s “Still the One” on a kazoo outside a laundromat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was an AU that just came to mind. I didn't even know if I would write it or not, but here it is. A huge thanks to Baylee who is being a sweet beta and making my writing something worth reading.
> 
> Title from Kehlani's song "Honey".

Louis hated dates. Blind dates to be exact. Blind damn dates that his flatmate and best friend, Liam, would put together weeks in advance for Louis.

“Your love life is _sinking_ Louis!” Liam would whine, on his knees as he begged for Louis to just go on one more blind date, just one more, “He’s not bad! Got a good face and all, _even_ has a good sense of humor.”

It had been happening for the past two months. Louis would go on these dates that Liam would put together all because he was a good friend, so here he is sitting in an Old Italian restaurant with three glasses of water in front of him, but one thing was missing. His date. Louis had been stood up before, and it wasn’t like he minded it. It was just one less embarrassing afternoon for him and said date.

“He’s not here Liam,” Louis sighed into the phone, picking up the fork closest to him, “Stood me up.”

Louis could hear Liam’s frown through the line. “I’m sure he—”

“Liam, I’ve been sitting in the restaurant for the past hour waiting for some random bloke to come through the damn door and so far _nothing_. "Stood me up, alright?” Louis murmured into the phone after getting a glance from a tired looking mother who was dealing with a wailing child.

“I’ll text him mate, see what’s going on. Yeah?” Liam offered after a moment of silence.  
Louis fiddled with the clean utensil, counting each little spike on the fork a few times.

“No it’s alright. You know I don’t care for these things. I’m going to head home, see if Finn and Pepper will give me the attention I deserve.” Louis smiled as he placed a few notes on the table before walking out of the restaurant with the phone tucked between his ear and shoulder. He hadn’t gotten a chance to order something to eat, but the nice waitress who kept coming to check on him and bringing him glasses of water was too kind, so a tip in return was his thanks for tending to him.

“Still can’t believe you got a damn fish, Lou,” Liam said with a smile clear in his voice.  
Louis had felt that his cat Pepper needed someone around while he was off at work or running errands, so he got a fish--A goldfish--and named it Finn. Liam was worried that Pepper would let her curiosity get the better of her and somehow knock down the fishbowl that was in their living room. However, Pepper’s attempts at sticking her head in the bowl and trying to jump from the couch to the stand (missing it by a good two inches), left her tired and instead she just watches Finn in his bowl from her perch on the couch.

“Pepper needed a mate, Lima.” Louis argued as he walked down the sidewalk, his left hand taking a cigarette from the pack he carried in his jacket and the right, keeping a firm grip on the phone.

“Yeah I’m sure she did. Listen, grab some bread and some apples from Tesco, hm? I would, but I'm still on fence about leaving Pepper alone. Don’t know how you do it.” Liam spoke, the sound of Pepper’s collar tingling in the background due to the little bell Louis had attached to her collar. This was after she kept speaking around the house, almost giving Louis multiple heart attacks.

“Yeah, alright. be there soon.” Louis spoke before hanging up the phone and stuffing it into the pocket of his jacket. Louis brought the cigarette up to his lips and let it rest between them as he padded down the sidewalk. He pulled it from where it rested and tilted his head up as he blew the smoke past his lips. The blind date gone wrong was the last thing on his mind. It was sweet that Liam cared, it was, but sometimes it was a little too much. Blind dates every two weeks for the past two months were the least of _his_ worries, but _Liam’s_ number one priority.

Louis glanced to the left and then off to the right before jogging across the street and making it over to Tesco. The night was still young. It was a Friday night and people flooded the streets of London. Well, the street that Louis was on. Louis stood outside of Tesco for a few minutes to finish his cigarette and watched the nightlife that passed in front of him. Groups of Uni students passing him, all laughs and smiles, heading down to Rio’s Pizza House. He remembered his nights out, with Liam under his arm and their other mates crowding around them.

Louis was pulled from his thoughts at the sound of a bell chiming multiple times. He turned his head to see if it was coming from inside Tesco. Instead he noticed that there was no bell, which caused him to glance around the street until his eyes landed on a small laundromat. A little kid was squealing at sight of the bell, moving to open and close the door multiple times before his mother pulled him inside--getting him to stop messing with the front door. Louis shifted forward a few steps while still resting against the wall, the sight of the tops of people's heads catching his interest for a few seconds before losing it. He looked down. With the blink of an eye he caught sight of a pair of pink converse resting behind the door to the laundromat. Louis watched as the feet bopped around for a few seconds before stopping, and then continuing once more. Pink converse, huh? Louis pulled himself from his thoughts and put out his cigarette with the bottom of his shoe before heading inside of Tesco to grab the bread and apples that Liam asked for (along with grabbing a pack of Oreos for himself and a gallon of milk). He was positive that theirs was gone--he might have used the rest of it on his breakfast coco-pops.

Louis paid for his items while making small talk with the teenager behind the counter. She seemed bored out of her mind and Louis couldn’t blame her. It was Friday night and she was stuck working.

“Have a goodnight love,” Louis smiled as he grabbed the bag in one hand and the small gallon of milk in the other.

“ You too,” She smiled before helping out the next customer. Louis walked himself out of Tesco with his hands full. He plopped the bag down on the bench just outside of the shop, making sure not to bother the couple that was at the other end. Ugh.

He fished his phone out of his pocket, pulled up Liam’s number, and sent him a message.

 _Come pick me up from Tesco mate, it’s getting cold_  
_**I told you to take a bigger jacket.**_  
_Fuck off and come get me u arse!_  
_**Be there in 15**_

Louis sighed and pocketed his phone, moving to sit himself down on the bench once the couple got up and left. After a few minutes he opened up the pack of Oreos, popped one into his mouth and chewed away while scrolling through Instagram. As he tapped on a photo of a friend, a familiar tune came into Louis’ mind. Unknowingly, he began to hum and nod his head along with the song. He wasn't sure where the familiar tune came from or how it popped into his head until he was stuffing another Oreo into his mouth. The tune wasn't coming _just_ from Louis’ humming but from somewhere else. It was soft, but it was also quite odd. It was Shania Twain. Louis had a soft spot for Shania Twain, who didn’t? It left him confused thought. Where did the tune come from? How did it just pop into his head? Then he heard it. He could pick up the tune to “Still The One” in a heartbeat, quicker than the speed of light he was sure. Louis lifted the box of Oreos from his lap and glanced around, checking beneath the bench figuring it was coming from a phone. That was until he looked across the street and caught sight of the source.

Pink converse.

Louis let his eyes trail up to see who the owner of the pink converse was. When he did, he was sure his heart stopped for a moment. A boy, a gorgeous boy to be exact, was sitting on the steps of the laundromat with a book in his lap, his feet pointed out like a pigeon, and--oh god.

“You’re kidding me right?” Louis snorted, bringing his hand up to his lips to keep himself quiet, as if he could be heard across the street. “Is that a fucking kazoo?”

This man was sitting out in the middle of a London street, on a fall night, playing “Still the One” on a fucking kazoo. A _kazoo_. Louis couldn’t believe what he was seeing and this guy was so into it.

Louis sat himself forward as he watched. Nothing weird about him watching. Lips were wrapped around a purple colored kazoo, feet bopping along to the sound, and eyelids closed shut. Louis was staring and he /knew/ he was. A woman and a child walked past pink converse chatting amongst themselves which seemed to take him out of his trance. It became awkward once Louis realized he was still staring, and now guy across the street was also staring.

Louis cleared his throat and pulled himself from the gaze, stuffing his box of Oreos into the bag and the gallon of milk into his hand before standing up. He should leave, just go, but he couldn’t. Liam would be here soon. Louis walked himself across the street without a word, cheeks growing hot as he got closer to the guy who was sitting on the steps to the laundromat.

“You alright mate?” A deep voice sounded, soft but nothing like Louis would have imagined, “Looking for a ride? I’m sure there are cabs just down the block.” He offered with a small nod, a smile now resting on his lips. Pink lips.

“Oh no, waiting for a friend to pick me up,” Louis cleared his throat as he shifted his weight back and forth between his feet and stood up straight, his gaze unwavering.

“Is that so? That’s nice.” Converse nodded, the smile still present. A gorgeous face.

“Is that a kazoo?” Louis questioned as he averted his gaze down to the small purple object in his hands, his left brow raising. Converse’s smile grew wider. _Dimples_.

“Yeah, It is,” He spoke and Louis was sure his face was aching from all that smiling, “Cool innit?” he hummed while messing with the object between his fingers.

“You were playing Shania Twain on a Kazoo,” Louis breathed. He just didn’t understand. Since when do people still have kazoos? “Still The One, on a damn kazoo!” Louis screeched, the hand that held the gallon waved in the air. He was sure he looked like a madman, though the boy didn’t seem to mind. He was all smiles watching Louis so utterly confused.

“It sounded good then? If someone was able to recognize it then I’m sure I did a good job, no?” Dimples questioned, continuing to twirl the purple object between his fingers. Louis had nicknames, tons of nicknames for this man.

Louis snorted and looked down at his feet. “Mate, you sounded like a duck with that thing,” he argued, nose scrunching up while trying to avoid the smile that was itching to poke through.

“A duck who knows Shania Twain?” Dimples questioned, head tilting to the side as Louis caught his eyes. He brought the purple kazoo up to his lips and blew into it. Louis stomach did not flip, it sure as hell did not. Louis wanted to scream, scream so damn loud but instead he stood there in silence with pink cheeks because dimples. He was pretty sure that his body was going numb, not due the cold, but due to _him_.

“Harry,” Dimples— Harry smiled, his arm extending towards Louis. Louis took it with his own, warmth spreading through him.

“Louis,” Louis breathed while giving Harry’s hand a firm shake and then letting it drop. The two of them remained in silence, not an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence as the night continued on.

“Oreos?” Louis asked after a moment, wiggling the bag in his hand. Food was always his way to go when it meant making new friends or being around strangers. He had met Liam through offering him an extra pudding cup that his mother had packed in his lunch. She figured that's how she would get her son to be less quiet and more outgoing, and it worked. Harry eyed Louis for a moment before nodding his head.

“I could go for an Oreo,” He spoke, holding his hand out as Louis handed him two and Louis held two in his own hands. Louis was about to speak, but was cut off at the sound of a horn. A small squeal left his lips making him drop the remaining piece of his cookie.

“Louis, c’mon mate!” Liam’s voice sounded, “I don’t need to go home to a fish murder!” Liam continued ,which made Louis want to crawl off and hide.

“A fish murder?” Harry giggled, eating the remaining piece of his own cookie and wiping his hands on his jeans. Louis couldn't help but smile as he picked up the gallon of milk and placed the pack of oreos back into the bag.

“Have a goodnight, kazoo man.” Louis smiled as he walked backwards towards the car, gaze on Harry. He continued walking until reaching the curb and losing his footing for a moment. Harry snorted and scrunched his nose up, head tilting to the left.

“Goodnight two left feet,” He teased, collecting his own things and heading back inside the laundromat. Louis climbed into the car and glanced towards Liam who was watching him with curious eyes.

“Have a good time?” Liam questioned as he pulled back onto the road and drove them towards their apartment building.

“Yeah. I guess I did.” Louis murmured, pink cheek smushed up against the cold glass window. His night wasn't so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is here! There's more Harry and Louis. One more chapter to go.

 Louis was a curious person. He had been like that ever since he was a little kid and heard his mother gossiping to her friends over the phone that she was planning to get pregnant once again. His mother scolded him for being such a snoop, being curious was never a bad thing, but sometimes Louis didn’t know when being curious was _too much_.

For the past week Louis had been making excuses to make a Tesco run, dragging Liam down to Rio’s Pizza House to see if he could catch a glimpse of Harry down in the laundromat, or launderette, his mother called it both.

“When someone goes to a specific laundromat, they stick to that one. Don’t they?” Louis asked Liam after a moment of silence, the two of them sprawled out in their shared living room, “It’s like a routine, innit?” Liam looked over from where he was seated upside down on the couch while Pepper nosed at his ear.

“I think so. You go down to one and stick to it, I mean I would. What would be the point of going to one and then switching it up and going to another one?” He shrugged, pulling himself upright and sitting correctly up on the couch. “Why are you so curious? Did you break our washing machine Lou?” Liam frowned causing Louis to stare in disbelief.

“I didn't brea-”

“Was it _another_ red sock in the load? I know it _was_ on purpose the first time because you were upset but-” Liam began only to be cut off to a pillow coming in contact with his face.

“Liam, shut up.” Louis scolded as he brought the pillow back into his arms and held it in his lap,

“I didn't break the washing machine. You know I don’t care to mess with those things, and the red sock _was_ an accident, not on purpose.” Louis murmured into the top of the pillow. He shifted to bring his legs up to rest on Liam’s lap. It wasn’t his fault Liam could be annoying sometimes.

“Accident or not, still didn’t give you the right to mess up the load. My Favorite socks were in that load.” Liam pointed out as he pulled of Louis’ left sock, crumpled it up, and threw it at his face just as Louis dodged it.

 “ _Anyways,_ ” Louis cleared his throat, “It’s routine then?”

 “Yeah, I’d call it routine. You go to a specific laundromat on laundry days. You know? Some people tend to do their loads on the weekend, and others on the weekdays. Mum does her laundry every Friday night while her soap is on. Says the laundromat has a better television and dad isn’t bothering her there.” Liam snorted and scratched behind Pepper’s ears while she was perched on the arm of the couch.

 Routine. Louis saw Harry at the laundromat on Friday night.

 “Liam, what day is it?” Louis poked at Liam’s ribs with his now bare foot.

 “Friday.” he hummed while placing Pepper down on the floor who scurried off down the small hall.

 Shit. If it was a so called routine, Harry would be there tonight and Louis needed an excuse to see him again. Liam was going on a date tonight so he was out of the picture, and his mates Stan and Oli were off backpacking through Australia for another week. He slumped against the couch while in his thoughts.

 “Alright I have to go get changed, got a date and all.” Liam hummed as he stretched his arms out over his head and nudged Louis’ legs off his lap before standing up.

 “And I’ll be here, all alone while Pepper continues to stare at me unamused.” Louis sighed dramatically, his arms flailing above him and falling on either side of the couch as Pepper was at the foot of the couch staring at him. She was intimidating and Louis didn’t appreciate that. Liam shook his head and leaned down to press a wet kiss to Louis’ cheek.

 “You’ll find something to do.” Liam reassured, giving his cheek a small pinch before walking off to his own bedroom. Louis whined to himself and stuffed his face in the pillow beneath his head, rolling onto his side and off the couch with a thump. Liam laughed from his bedroom and Pepper moved to climb on top of the couch without giving Louis a glance.

-

 He figured out something to do, and that something was laundry.

Louis hadn’t done his own laundry since Uni. He’d either stuff his dirty clothes in his roommate's hamper (which happened twice before he was caught), take it to his mum’s, or take it down to the laundromat a few blocks away where you paid for them to do it for you. He was a busy bee in Uni, there was no time for laundry and now here he is, standing in front of the laundromat with a full hamper at his feet and his pocket full of pounds he took from in between the sofa.

 Louis mumbled under his breath and wheeled his hamper inside behind him with a small pout on his lips. Struggling a few times to get the door open wide enough he slipped inside and glanced around. There were a few older woman sitting down watching a soap that was on the small television, others standing around, and a husband and wife folding clothes while chatting with one another. No Harry. The pout on his lips turned into a frown. It's not like he could just leave with a hamper full of dirty clothes just because a cute guy with dimples wasn't here. He could, but Louis knew better.

 It’s when it came to actually standing in front of the machine that Louis was ready to run off. He was 25 and had never done his own laundry. He opened up the top of the machine, glancing inside and then closed it, being careful to not make too much noise. It’s while he stood there that he figured he could just Google the steps. That is what he did.

  _How to do your own laundry (basic)_

 He clicked on the link and hummed in content to himself, figuring this wouldn’t be so bad. That thought blew aside when he spent almost ten minutes separating his lights and darks, along with his socks and pants in another pile. Mumbling to himself he looked at the screen of his phone and then at the dial on the washing machine in front of him. Copying the picture on the screen and moved to dial around he moved onto the next step.

 “Load the machine,” Louis nodded as he picked up his dark pile, “I can do that.”

Louis occupied two machines, one for his lights and the other for his darks. After loading both machines he picked up his phone and scrolled down to the next step.

 “Load detergent,” He mumbled and then looked around, “Shit,” He whined to himself and looked down into his hamper. He forgot the detergent and fabric softener at home. Louis wanted to stomp his foot like a child because he was _finally_ doing something on his own and this happened. Standing there for three minutes with his face in his hands would solve nothing.

 First Harry wasn't even here, second he doesn't know how to do laundry, and third he forgot the damn detergent. Louis stood hunched over the machine in his own misery until there was a hand on his shoulder.

 “You alright?” The voice was soft, and Louis knew just who it was. He shifted to stand up right and came eye to eye with a concerned looking Harry. He was even prettier up close and in better lighting situations.

 “Yeah,” Louis cleared his throat, cheeks tinting pink, “You wouldn't happen to have detergent? Forgot mine at home and I need some to wash the clothes.” he tried, nodding his head down towards the machines. Harry smiled down at Louis and nodded his head.

 “I’ve got some, I could spare a cup or two.” He spoke and pulled a small jug from his own basket and took over. He filled up the small cup once for each load and closed each lid. Louis fumbled with his phone in hand, looking over the last step, and then reached into his pocket and placed the amount each machine needed to start.

“Thanks,” Louis smiled, pushing his hamper off to the side as Harry started to separate his own lights from darks.

 “No problem,” He hummed, pulling out a white shirt and setting it in the pile, “Louis right? Nice to see you again.” Harry smiled over to Louis continuing to pull pieces of clothing from his hamper. Louis returned the smile.

 “You too.” Louis nodded and stepped back, walking over to the chairs beside the windows to the laundromat. He could sit there for an hour. An hour was fine. Louis took sight of the top of Harry’s head from where he was seated and caught his eyes for a moment. Harry smiled at him before continuing with his things.

 Louis was a goner.

-

Louis had been watching the soap that was on the small television after listening to two older women bickering to one another about a couple in the show. He could never sit himself down to watch them with his own grandmother.

 “So,” Louis took his gaze off the television and over to where Harry sat down beside him, “What brings you down here? You don’t live near here, I'm sure.” He spoke, taking the small black cap that sat on his head and smoothed down any hair that stuck up.

 “No, no I don’t live down here, ‘about fifteen minutes from here.” Louis nodded while twirling his phone between his fingers, “You live around here?”

 “Yeah, right next door, well the apartments just around the corner.” He spoke while moving his hands around to make the motion, a smile on his lips. He was a chipper soul, Louis noticed, but he didn’t mind. It was comforting even. Louis tilted his head back to rest against the wall behind him, the sound of the soap echoing through the laundromat.

 “That’s nice,” Louis hummed, eyelids fluttering closed. He was doing his best to keep himself quiet and calm, not wanting to bombard Harry with question after question.

There was a silence around them, the two of them minding to themselves. Louis was tapping at his phone with a block game on the screen, and Harry was holding a book in his hands while every few minutes he would flip onto the next page after letting out a snicker. He caught a glimpse of the cover and smiled, shaking his head.

“Is that a Mad Libs book?” Louis snorted, watching as Harry glanced over the purple cover,

“You’re supposed to be filling them out, mate. Not just skimming past the blanks or doing it in your head.” Louis pointed out.

“I forgot to bring a pen,” He pointed out with a pout on his lips. Louis smiled and moved to stand up. He asked around for a pen and came back with one from one of the women around the television.

“Let’s do some Mad Libs then?” Louis offered as he handed over the pen.

-

“Name?”

“Eddie.”

“Adjective?”

Louis tapped his chin with eyes narrowed in thought, “Squishy.”

Harry giggled into the book as he scribbled, “Number?”

“19.”

“Color?”

“Green.” Louis decided as he brought his knees up to his chest.

“Verb?” Harry questioned, tapping the pen against his cheek with curious eyes on Louis. Louis wiggled in his chair while he was thinking with his head nodding side to side, “We don’t have all night.” Louis shushed him.

 “Combust!” Louis spoke while making an explosion motion with his arms, “That’s a verb right?” Harry was snickering into his hand, before he got the chance to respond, Louis’ machines sounded through the laundromat.

 “We didn’t get the finish it!” He whined, Converse sounding against the tile floor as he stood himself up. Louis turned his full attention and watched Harry attempt to keep a serious face.

 “Read what we’ve got, _Harold_.”

 “That’s not my name, _Lewis_.”

 “Read!” Louis squawked and placed his cheeks in the palms of his hands.

 “ _Date Gone Wrong_?” Harry spoke as if he were asking the question to Louis.

 “What da—“

 “It’s the title Louis,” He glared and cleared his throat before continuing, “It was going to be _Eddie’s_ best date ever. It was all set! He had made _squishy_ lasagna for dinner, _nineteen_ margaritas for beverage, and _green_ ice cream for dessert.” Harry read on, giggling into his hand multiple times while Louis was watching him with a wide grin.

 “ _Eddie_ was so excited that he could-“ He cackled as he continued to read, cheeks tinting pink while hiding his face against the book.

 “He could just _what_ Harold?”

 “ _Eddie_ was so excited that he could just _combust_ all over the walls!”  Harry exaggerated, mocking Louis’ previous arm movements. Louis threw his head back and cackled with laughter, the two of them receiving looks from the older women to keep quiet. Louis giggled as he stood himself up and dusted off, walking to the machines and grabbing a cart on his way to fill it with his wet clothing. He glanced over to where Harry was still sitting with the book clutched to his chest and his giggles turning into hiccups. Louis smiled and made the arm movements once more while grabbing an arm full of the clothing from the washing machine and dropping it into the cart that sent Harry into another fit of laughter.

 -

 For the previous two weeks it had been like this. Louis and Harry meet up to do laundry, they sit down and complete ridiculous Mad Libs that leave Harry a hiccuping mess, listening to Harry play songs on his damn purple kazoo, and sit around chatting before the laundromat closed. It was better than the past two months of having to deal with random dates on Friday nights, this was better by a long shot. At the moment, Louis was sitting in one of the carts with his legs dangling over the side and Harry was holding onto the pole pushing it forward and then towards him, continuing the movement.  

 “I don’t believe it,” Louis argued while pulling apart an Oreo before putting it back together and taking a bite, “You did not have long hair. I just can’t see it.”

 Harry huffed while scrolling through his phone to find a picture, “See,” He mumbled while putting the phone right in Louis’ face, “Long hair, Lou. Up to my shoulders even.”

 “Photoshop,” Louis sung, doing his best to pop the ‘p’ at the end to prove his point.

 "You’re ridiculous.” Harry whined as he pocketed his phone, a smile clear on his lips.

 Harry pulled the cart along that Louis was in, walking towards the dryers and pulling out the load of socks and and some shirts that needed a good wash. Sometimes the two of them would put their small loads together just to save time. Louis would sit in the cart finding pairs of socks, balling them up together and adding them into either his bin or Harry’s bin depending who they belonged to while Harry folded the shirts. Louis had gotten an earful on the correct way to fold a shirt that only made him stop doing it and letting Harry get the deed done. It’s not like he cared anyways.

 “What are you doing tomorrow night?” Harry questioned Louis while folding one of Louis’ t-shirts and putting it in his bin.

 “Don’t know,” Louis hummed as he paired another pair of socks and balled them up together before putting it in the bin, “Sometimes Liam and I find whatever footie match is on, or we go and get some food. Roommate things.”

 “You should come over,” He nodded while picking up another shirt, “You and Liam. Niall and I are planning on a Halloween film night. We’ve got loads of those films, well Niall does. There’s going to be pizza, drinks, blankets, and I make these pumpkin cookies with frosting from scratch. Amazing recipe.” Harry rambled on while looking to Louis with hopeful eyes. Louis offered a small smile and looked down at the pack of Oreo cookies in his lap that Harry had previously bought for him when arriving after he complained that Liam threw them out the previous week.

 “Better than these things?” Louis questioned as he held up the pack, looking to Harry with a smile. Harry rolled his eyes at the older lad and nodded his head.

 “Even better than those things.” He nodded before stealing one from the pack.

 “Then it’s a date,” Louis nodded and leaned back against the pole, balling up another pair of socks and tossing it over at Harry’s shirt pile. He wasn’t sure if he picked the wrong choice of words, but the smile on Harry’s lips let him know that he was just as alright with it as he was.

 “Yeah, it's a date.”


End file.
